Wings
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Todo puede cambiar con una palabra,un gesto y una canción, ¿Se atreverá Zoro a decir aquellas palabras a Robin, ¿podrá decirle que en esos dos años el la estraño? Por que en un baile todo puede pasar Fincsong: Birdy wings


**Hola minna! aquí os traigo un nuevo finc con una canción que ME ENCANTA, si soy españoles posiblemente la conozcáis por que es la banda sonora de una serie de antena 3 "Velvet" y hoy al escucharla en la radio no e podido contener las ganas de escribir este fincsong de Zoro y Robin. **

**Aviso, es una orden XD tenéis que escuchar la canción mientras leéis el finc si no pierde toda la magia.**

**La canción se titula Wings de Birdy, sin nada mas que decir disfruten del finc :D**

**DECLAIMER:Ni la canción ni one piece me pertenecen tan solo la idea.**

Allí se encontraba Zoro apoyado en aquella pared viendo como los planes de Nami salían siempre a su gusto, habían llegado a una nueva isla y vieron que se celebraba una fiesta elegante, como de costumbre Nami quería ir para pasarlo bien,relajarse y si todo salia bien algunos berrys.

Todos están bien vestidos para la ocasión, Luffy,Chopper y Usopp ,se habían vestido con traje y con una pajarita mientras que comían todas las delicatessen del estupendo banquete, brook vestía un traje algo colorido y con sus gafas de sol y Zoro con un traje y con una camisa blanca ,incluso Franky se había puesto pantalones (por ordenes de la akage), nami lucía radiante con un vestido rojo.

Pero Zoro ya desde hace tiempo y desde que se volvieron a encontrar solo pensaba en alguien, en Robin, la veía a lo lejos con su pelo suelto,un vestido morado con escote en forma de "V", estaba más que hermosa y eso no se podía ocultar.

Zoro no paraba de verla sentada en aquella mesa bebiendo un poco de vino,hasta que ella notó una

mirada encima de ella y volteó a ver cuando se dio cuenta que esa mirada era de Zoro, ella le sonrió coqueta y Zoro al verla notó como sus mejillas se volvían de un tono carmesí.

Miró hacia otro lado y carraspeó la garganta y le dio un sorbo a su sake, Robin se levantó para poder conversar con el ya que ella tampoco podía tener a otra persona mas en su mente que no fuera el.

Zoro le había traído de nuevo a la vida desde que lo conoció,se sentía como una adolescente y eso en cierta parte le gustaba.

-Hola Zoro-El peliverde la miró de arriba abajo.

-Hola,¿que quieres onna?-Dijo el en un tono seco,ella decidió jugar un poco con el,como de costumbre.

-Nada,solo hablar un poco contigo, estamos los dos algo distantes del grupo y...-Hizo una pausa para mirarle bien a los ojos para poder continuar.

-Notaba como me mirabas todo el rato-Robin sonrió al ver como el cuerpo de Zoro se tensaba.

-¿Acaso no te puedo mirar?-Dijo el con una sonrisa torcida.

Robin rió y pasaron varios minutos en los que ambos conversaban tranquilamente,cuando Brook más conocido como Soul King decidió cantar con una joven a la que acababa de conocer, la muchacha cogió el micrófono entre sus manos.

-Buenas noches,hoy cantaré mi nuevo tema Wings con el gran Soul King

dijo señalando a Brook mientras sonreía y Brook que estaba sentado en una banqueta para tocar el piano e inclinó la cabeza.

-Me gustaría dedicar esta canción a todas esas personas que se han encontrado sus sentimientos.

Brook empezó a tocar la melodía con el fino instrumento mientras que la joven escuchaba aquel sonido tan placentero.

Zoro miró a Robin y dejó su copa en la mesa de al lado.

-Onna se que es un poco raro por mi parte pero...¿Quieres bailar?

Robin se sorprendió pero rápidamente cambio el gesto de su cara por una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto.

Zoro le cogió con suma delicadeza la mano de Robin, ambos se dirigieron a la pista de baile, justo debajo de una hermosa lámpara de araña mientras que la gente los miraba y la canción empezaba.

_**Sunlight comes creeping in illuminates our skin**_

_**We watched the day go by**_

_**Stories of what we did**_

_**it made me think of you**_

_**it made me think of you**_

Zoro con algo de timidez rodeo la cintura de Robin con su brazo,Robin miró sus movimientos y sonrió acercándose más a el, algo que el Kenshi no esperaba por su parte, y la morena puso sus manos alrededor del cuello bien trabajado de Zoro.

-Sabes,en estos dos años no e podido pensar en una cosa,y aunque intentara quitar ese pensamiento,no podía, aunque me acostumbré.

Dijo el acercándose a su oído con una sonrisa torcida, cuando se separaron, Zoro cogió una mano de Robin e hizo que la morena diera una vuelta sobre si misma, y al darla se pusieron de nuevo en la postura en la que estaban bailando.

-¿Y en que pensabas?,¿en sake?-Dijo Robin seguido de una suave risa,Zoro rió un poco por la "broma" de su compañera de baile.

_**Under a trillion stars  
We danced on top of cars  
Took pictures of the state  
So far from where we are  
They made me think of you  
They made me think of you**_

-Pensaba en ti...Robin-Dijo él en un susurro apenas inaudible, pero que escuchó perfectamente Robin, y notó un nudo en su estomago,mariposas en el estomago, el hombre que hacía que su mundo diera un vuelco le había dicho aquella afirmación.

-Yo también e pensado mucho en ti...Zoro.-El peliverde sintió unas ganas terribles de besarla y consumir aquellos labios que tantas veces quería probar en sus mas profundos sueños,pensó que la voz de la morena nombrando su nombre era música celestial para sus oídos.

_**Oh, lights go down in the moment  
We're lost and found  
I just want to be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
For the rest of our lives**_

Zoro se tensó y apretó mas a Robin contra su cuerpo y acercó su mano derecha al rostro de su compañera de baile,acariciando su mejilla y viendo como ella cerraba los ojos ante aquel contacto entre sus pieles.

-Dejame consumir mi deseo-Dijo el acercándose a ella, sus frentes tocándose mientras que sus respiraciones se juntaban, el un vals de aromas, mezclando el acero y flores.

_**I'm in the foreign state  
My thoughts, they slip away  
My words are leaving me  
They caught an airplane  
Because I thought of you  
Just from the thought of you**_

Robin se sentía en el décimo cielo,acarició el cabello del Kenshi,sus labios apenas se rozaban hasta que por fin se juntaron, en un beso dulce lleno de amor y sentimientos que tenían que haber salido hace ya mucho tiempo

_**Oh, lights go down in the moment  
We're lost and found  
I just want to be by your side  
If these wings could fly**_

Al principio Zoro estaba tenso,pero se fue relajando y eso Robin lo notó,pensó que los labios sabían tan bien como ella pensaba en varias ocasiones cuando lo veía.

Se encontraban allí, en aquel salón de baile besándose mutuamente bajo las atentas miradas de todos, la joven cantante sonrió al ver a aquella hermosa pareja. Y Brook los miró con dulzura a sus nakamas.

El resto de sus nakamas también los veía, todos sonreían al ver que por fin habían dado el paso,bueno todos no, Sanji iba a pegar a Zoro por "besar a su Robin-chuawn" pero fue derrotado por uno de los puños de Nami, la cual sonreía feliz al verlos.

_**Oh damn, these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives**_

_**If these wings could fly**_

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y se sonrieron mutuamente,Zoro hundió sus dedos entre el pelo suelto de la morena,volviendo a juntar sus labios por segunda vez, ya sin ningún temor o vergüenza, ella dejó paso a su lengua las cuales tan bien bailaban, en un beso más apasionado y Zoro rodeó la cintura de Robin pegándola a su cuerpo, ya no bailaban tan solo disfrutaban el momento.

_**Oh, lights go down in the moment  
We're lost and found  
I just want to be by your side  
If these wings could fly**_

_**Oh damn, these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives**_

Zoro y Robin se separaron, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y Zoro en un susurro cuando la canción iba a terminar y la voz de la joven cesó dijo:

-Nunca olvidaras esta noche Robin,te amo.

-FIN-

**HOLAAAA bueno, se que me a quedado cursi pero lo pensé así cuando lo oí, fue … no se **

**bueno espero que lo hayáis oído con la canción si no lo volvéis a leer con la canción XD **

**Me gusta como me a quedado *asiente* **

**Bueno para los que leen mi otro finc "Cuando te encuentre" pronto la continuación **

**Si os a gustado no olvidéis poner a favoritos y comentad un poco que es gratis y me hace MUY FELIZ , anda venga … XD **

**Un abrazo y comed toda las verduras que son sanas **

**nos leemos **

**sayonara!**


End file.
